


Like a Thousand Times Before

by mitsukyu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukyu/pseuds/mitsukyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem is this. Mino is starting to think that no one in his life has kissed him as much as Seungyoon has. Except for possibly his mom. And he's not sure moms even count.</p>
<p>He doesn't want to think about whether Seungyoon counts or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Thousand Times Before

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently have a lot of feelings about minyoon kissing

Mino doesn't know what Seungyoon wants, exactly. But after years of living in close quarters, he does know that all the kissing and touching and generous affection is just Seungyoon being Seungyoon. When he's not nagging them all to death, he's like a little puppy that just wants to love you.

So hugs and kisses are a daily occurence. Kisses are pressed to his cheek or his shoulder or his forehead, brief signs of an affection that needs to be shared. It's not like Mino minds. Half the time he's the one who wraps Seungyoon in a hug. When they're working, busy and exhausted, all they have is each other. Taehyun may be a robot, sustained purely by music and scented candles, but Mino craves human contact and Seungyoon warm against him calms him.

The problem is this. He's starting to think that no one in his life has kissed him as much as Seungyoon has. Except for possibly his mom. And he's not sure moms even count.

He doesn't want to think about whether Seungyoon counts or not.

He tries to break this worrying record with a girlfriend one weekend but gives up halfway through the second day. It's a losing battle. At least these are better kisses, he tells himself. Not a quick peck on the cheek, Seungyoon's lips soft and dry. These are proper kisses, closing his eyes and opening his mouth and tasting her on his tongue. 

 

Mino doesn't know what he wants. 

"Why wont you let me watch your filming?" Seungyoon whines and Mino shoves him with his shoulder. Seungyoon stumbles and laughs, the sound sudden and loud in the night. The crew are up ahead setting up, not slowed down by his leader's special brand of crazy.

"Go wait in the car," he tells him. Kissing a pretty girl in front of a camera and a shitload of people scrutinizing him is bad enough without Kang Seungyoon watching him. The idea alone makes him feel weird. He shivers.

"You okay?" Seungyoon asks.

"Yeah, fine. Just cold. Go on."

 

"She was nice. I asked her," Seungyoon tells him later, when they're in the car on the way home, "I asked her how it was. She said you were a good kisser."

Mino laughs in embarrassment and pride and doesn't know which is worse. 

"Seungyoon! Why would you do that?" he groans. "Are you that interested in me?" he continues, raising one eyebrow. He just spent almost two hours kissing in front of cameras. He's practically a seasoned actor. He can pull of smug. He's confident he can pull of smug, even with his heart hammering in his chest and not knowing quite what this is. 

Seungyoon grins. It's a tease all by itself, that smile of his. It's secretly Mino's favorite, but it doesn't help his racing heart now. What are they doing? He wonders if this situation is different than usual. It feels different. But they lean into each other, shoulders and arms pressed together. The warmth of Seungyoon's skin seeps through his shirt. Maybe it's exactly the same as always. 

"Of course," Seungyoon answers easily, still smiling. "Of course. I'm your leader. I need to know these things."

Mino snorts. Some of the tension seeps away. He leans his head on Seungyoon's shoulder. 

"That I'm a good kisser?"

"It's important to know where our talents lie as a group," Seungyoon says virtuously. He manages to keep a straight face for all of ten seconds before they both break down laughing. Seungyoon's shoulders are shaking, bony against his cheek, but Mino stubbornly keeps his head where it is. 

"Who are you planning on whoring me out to?" he asks.

Seungyoon hums. Pretends to think about it for too long. In the silence, Mino relaxes against his side. It's been a long day. He feels incredibly tired all of a sudden.

"I can't think of anything funny," Seungyoon says after a while, an apologetic half laugh in his voice. 

"That's okay," Mino mumbles. He thinks he could sleep like this.

Seungyoon kisses the top of his head, shifting so he can put an arm around him. Mino sighs in contentment. 

He's almost asleep. 

You know you shouldn't like this better, his traitorous brain tells him. You really shouldn't like this better than you liked kissing _her_ , Song Mino. You dumbass idiot. 

 

They're working on a song together. No words yet, just music. Mino wonders if he can just... do it. He wonders if he can copy Seungyoon's thoughtless, easy affection, sling an arm around Seungyoon's shoulders like they've done a thousand times before and then lean in from the side. Fit their mouths together. Kiss him like it's the most natural thing in the world. Lick his red lips wet until they open against his own, like they've done it a thousand times before. 

Or should he be deliberate about it. Carefully take Seungyoon's guitar from his hands and put it aside, cradle his face and lean in slowly. So he can watch his emotions flit across his face, see the apprehension or anticipation. So he knows whether to make a joke of it, a laugh and a peck on the cheek at the last minute, or whether to exult, kiss him like he's never kissed anyone before, their mouths sliding together wet and hot, like this is a first time, a new beginning. Like violins will swell in the background. 

"We need violins in the song," he tells Seungyoon instead. Seungyoon looks up at him in confusion. His eyebrows are drawn in a soft frown and his full lips are parted just the slightest bit and he is beautiful. Mino thinks he's so beautiful. He licks his own lips nervously and doesn't kiss him in any way at all. He puts an arm around him like he's done a thousand times before and starts on the comperative merits of violins for love songs. 

 

Mino doesn't know what Seungyoon wants, he's a storm of endless confusing affection, but at least he's starting to realize what _he_ wants. He's confessed to a dozen girls before with zero nerves and he loved them all.

He just made sure not to love any of them before he was sure they loved him back. 

"I love you," he tells Seungyoon, hugging him tight. They're all drinking and Mino is on the wrong side of tipsy. Seungyoon laughs. He frees one arm from the octopus hug to pat Mino's head. 

"I think you've had enough to drink," he says gently.

He wants Seungyoon to kiss him, even just a peck on the cheek. But he doesn't, not this time. He hands him a glass of water and helps him to bed. He doesn't even have the decency to stay, to lie down next to him.

Lying alone in the dark, a little more sober, Mino hates himself a little bit. 

He hears Taehyun screech Seungyoon's name out in the living room and he hates the rest of the world a little bit too. 

 

"Why are you always kissing everyone?" he asks one day when it's just the two of them out in the garden behind their building. He doesn't try very hard to not sound sulky. Seungyoon looks at him, half amused and half something else, something sharp. Mino wants to snap at him. How dare you laugh at me when you're making me miserable? He plucks at the grass instead.

"I only kiss you," Seungyoon says, half smile still in place. He knocks their shoulders together gently, like they're sharing a secret. It's not the answer Mino was expecting.

He thinks about it for the first time. 

"You're always hugging people," he accuses instead, to buy time. Seungyoon dips his head once, slowly. Granted, he seems to admit. 

"I like hugging people," he says out loud. "So do you," he adds, because, Mino thinks, he's always been a little shit who cheats at games.

He ignores the jab and thinks instead. Seungyoon is always touching people. He seems to be permanently attached to someone else, like he can't quite exist on his own. Mino tries very hard to remember seeing Seungyoon kiss any of them.

"Taehyun's reflexes are faster than mine," he says eventually. 

"I try harder with you," Seungyoon corrects him and he smiles wider, eyes crinkling at the edges. Mino feels like he should smile back, but his face can't seem to manage it so he just stares dumbly, waits for himself to catch up. 

(or should he do it deliberately, carefully? So he can see every expression and half expression on Seungyoon's face, watch for hints that this is all--)

Seungyoon leans in, angles his head just slightly. He presses his lips against Mino's. Like they've done it a thousand time before. 

 

(Until what had stuttered to a standstill inside of Mino accelerates, and he moves in something like desperation, grabbing Seungyoon and holding him close, closer, one arm curled around his waist and the other fisted in his hair. Seungyoon's mouth opens against his and it's wet and delicious and amazing and a little bit filthy. It's new and wonderful.

And somewhere in the back of his mind, the song with the violins.)


End file.
